Spread
by VoldieBeth
Summary: AU Lance is out at a club and finds a hot girl to take home. Songfic to Outkast's Spread.


AN: Just a fun AU. Set in the future, Lance and everyone is out of high school and just older. Total AU, nobody knows anyone, yet. *EVIL grin* And this is set to Outkast's song Spread. I love the CD and might do a follow up if it's loved. 

*** 

**Spread**

The club was hot, literally. It had to be over 90 degrees in the middle of the dance floor and all the women there were very good looking. Lance nodded as his eyes scanned the crowd of dancing women, half clothed. He smirked and ordered another beer. He turned back to the dance floor until one girl caught his eye. Her body bounced to the rhythm of the music perfectly. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but that didn't stop her from sweating. Her face glistened in the lights as her tiny and form-fitting shirt sparkled. Her black pants hugged her lower hips and every curve down her legs. He watched her shake her thang to Crazy in Love. 

_Damn, she can even do that Beyonce Booty Bounce thing,_ he thought to himself. After setting down his drink at a table, he moved into the crowd to see if he could dance with her, all the while his eyes on her bouncing bottom. He slid up behind her, dancing close to her. She turned to him and smiled, backing up a little into him. Lance mentally congratulated himself and wrapped his arms around her waist. They danced together for five more songs until a rare slow song came on. He turned her around and pulled her into his arms, letting his hands move lower and lower down her back. 

"I'm Lance," he purred into her ear. 

His hot breath caused her to shiver as she moved closer to him. She said her name, but he didn't catch it over the music. He didn't need it; he only needed her hot body. His hands finally reached her butt as he gave it a little pinch. He was rewarded when she pressed her body up against his to get his hands away from her butt. However, she didn't moved back and stayed close and pressed up to him. He smirked and led her over to his table, trying to engage her in conversation. They ended up talking all night long, drinking and moving closer and closer to each other. __

I don't want to move too fast, but 

Can't resist your sexy ass 

Just spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

Lance put his hand on her leg, sliding it up a little. She really was a cool woman and he wouldn't feel too bad about taking her home tonight. She was certainly letting him go pretty far; maybe she would come home with him. __

Don't want to come on too strong, but 

I'll play in you all day long 

Just spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

He moved his hand to her inner thigh, rubbing the tender spot. She turned to him, letting him pull her leg open a little. Lance leaned in and kissed her, inviting her tongue into his mouth. Their little make-out session lasted a while, as their hands roamed all over their bodies. __

I... I can't read minds, but I can read yours 

I think she says that she wants to pour your… 

your... yourself all over me 

What you think? I could be wrong, but peoples don't lie 

And if they do, bu God, they must fry! (fry?!) 

You know, like electric chair 

The way you stare (yeah I'm there) 

You committed a crime and I'm the victim 

Lance pulled her onto his lap, grasping her butt as he kissed her, deeply. He could feel her leaning into him and her body to start moving up and down against him. _She's so hot and coming home with me tonight,_ he planned to himself. __

I've got an eye out for she who cries out passionately 

We'll do things backwardly, forwardly, horizontally 

I'm too young to be settling down 

quick to change my mind tomorrow 

So now can I borrow your timid torso 

More so than your soul, honest me gotta be how I roll 

Fuck the rhythm, fuck the rhythm under your bosom 

You're the prism, Shirley Chislom 

Was the first, let's rehearse making a baby 

Put in your order, I want a baby daughter 

Dance on the tip of my tongue 

Shake the clouds 'til there's no more wetness in them 

Tell your home girls that you will send them 

A postcard from 3000... HARD! 

Lance pulled her up and led her outside to an alley next to the club. He saw her shiver and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. The cold hit her hard, going from dancing in a very hot club to the chill of the night air in a matter of seconds. He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. __

Don't want to make you feel strange, but 

Don't let these words be in vain, so 

Spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

He kissed her gently and brushed a loose piece of hair out of her eyes. 

"Would you want me to give you a ride home? I just need to stop by my place and get something, if you don't mind," he said, trying to seem as a gentleman. 

"That's fine, we can check out your place," she said, smiling up at him. She ran her cold hands up his shirt as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

"You sure?" he whispered against her lips in a husky voice, his hands down below her waist again. 

"Yes," she whispered back, looking into his eyes. __

Nature knows that I want you, but 

Not unless you want me too, so 

Spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

Lance smirked and led her to his car, her heels echoing off the concrete. He quickly drove to his apartment, letting his radio break the silence between them. He took her up to his floor and fumbled with the lock as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He finally got it unlocked and pulled her in. Turning in her arms, he began kissing her again. His hands roamed until they were on her butt again. He grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her, still kissing her, to his bedroom and laid her down on his messy bed. He threw off some dirty clothes then began with her pants. __

I don't want to move too fast, but 

Can't resist your sexy ass 

Just spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

He pulled off her pants to reveal a cute pink thong. Smirking, he kissed her stomach slowly going southward. She closed her eyes for a second before starting on his shirt. Slipping it off over his head, she let her hands run over his muscular chest and down to his pants. After taking off his belt she felt her shirt drop away, leaving her chest bare. She couldn't wear a bra with her backless clubbing shirt, but Lance didn't mind that at all. __

Don't want to come on too strong, but 

I'll play in you all day long 

Just spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

Lance let her slip his pants off to reveal his silk boxers. He kissed up her stomach now and over her exposed chest. Once he got to her neck he made his was up to her ear, biting and nibbling all the way. 

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered in his husky voice. He didn't know if he could stop now, but he would try if she suddenly started to freak out. __

Don't want to make you feel strange, but 

Don't let these words be in vain, so 

Spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

Nodding, she slipped his boxers off, running her hands over his erected self. Lance let out a hot breath on her neck as he slid her thong off. He spread her legs and teased her with his hands. He was rewarded with a moan as he pumped her with his fingers. __

Nature knows that I want you, but 

Not unless you want me too, so 

Spread, spread for me 

I can't, I can't wait to get you home 

He spread her legs wider and entered her completely. He ran his mouth down her neck again to her chest. Teasing her with nips and bites, he pumped her hard. Lance ran his hands down to her knees and spread her legs as far as her flexibility would let them go, which was pretty far. Her moans drove him to move faster and deeper in to her. He finally moved his hands down to her butt, where they have been magnetically pulled all night long. He held her close to him as she cried out in her orgasm, setting himself off as well. Lance collapsed and rolled off of her. He reached out and pulled her close to him as sleep took him. _Damn,_ he thought. _She is so hot and sweet._


End file.
